1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a pixel, an organic light emitting display device including a pixel, and a method for driving a pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. Various methods have been developed for driving pixels in these devices. In addition, space efficiency relating to the arrangement and use of pixels has been studied.